


Art for 'What Went Wrong Yesterday'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, spncanonbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'What Went Wrong Yesterday' by SinnamonSpiderFor the SPNCanon bang on tumblrWith Broward County in their rearview and a new case in their laps, Sam struggles to come to terms with the six months he spent alone after Dean’s death - and the fact that it never happened at all. And on top of it all, he now has to deal with the feelings for his brother that have been dragged to the surface.





	Art for 'What Went Wrong Yesterday'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Went Wrong Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533848) by [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/pseuds/SinnamonSpider), [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite). 



  

                                                      

 

    

 

                                                      

 

 


End file.
